Solid material separators are known in the art and are used, for example, for separating ferrite particles from a washing liquid containing the particles. In particular, such solid separators are known in the form of drum-type magnetic separators. In drum-type magnetic separators, the liquid containing the ferrite particles is fed into a container having a magnetic drum therein which is immersed in the liquid. Whilst the drum is rotating about its axis, the ferrite particles accumulate on the outer surface of the drum and are transported on said outer surface to a fixed scraper which is used to strip the particles off the outer surface of the magnetic drum.
A disadvantage of such drum-type magnetic separators is that liquid also adheres to the magnetic drum and is stripped off together with the ferrite particles by the scraper so that only partial separation of the particles from the liquid is achieved.